


Intruders and Petri Dishes

by shootingstarsareufos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (hopefully), Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I would place the time like after "What was Missing", PB is a flustered nerd, Pre-Slash, p.s. it's because of Marcy, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsareufos/pseuds/shootingstarsareufos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum was busy in the lab, now she is watching small blue flames die out in the lab.<br/>a.k.a. What happens when Marceline unexpectedly visits. </p>
<p>Short Little Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruders and Petri Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Welcome to my first fanfic. :D This is big for me because I have been reading fanfic for literally years now but never have had the courage to write one myself (I know ridiculous, but oh well. c'est la vie). 
> 
> I am sorry it is so short, I just had the short little blurb play out in my head while doing the dishes and I was like "I need to get this down" (also I really didn't want to do dishes). Also people always say to start off small, I think. 
> 
> Anywhos, let me know if you like it. I really enjoyed writing it. :)

Princess Bubblegum was alone in her lab. Then, quite suddenly, she was not.

The new occupant let herself be known, “What are you doing?”

The sound of glass shattering echoed around the room followed by a sigh.

“It _was_ an experiment.”

Princess Bubblegum assessed the intruder. _Marceline. Okay. Don’t freak out. Assess the situation. It’s 4:00 p.m. Tuesday. The sky is clear... and Marceline, who has not willing seen me in a year, is in my lab. Right. Now what to do with that information._

“.... Wait. What are you doing?”

Marceline averted her eyes and the question, floated over to the counter. “Why is this glowing?” she asked poking the eerily eliminated gelatin that wiggled on a petri dish.

“ **Don’t touch that!** ” Princess Bubblegum yelled running over to take the petri dish and its continents away from the Vampire Queen. She would later blame Marceline for distracting her, for her velocity was too great and the petri dish flew out of her hands, landing with a moderate explosion in the corner of the lab, thankfully away from anything important.

Princess Bubblegum let out another sigh. She really shouldn't be surprised.


End file.
